rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Adel/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Coco is a former second-year student at Beacon Academy. Team CFVY Coco is the leader of Team CFVY. She learned to trust them completely in Beacon. Team CFVY Fox Alistair Coco and Fox instantly developed a friendship during their initiation. The two share "nice hustle" as an inside joke. Coco completely trusts Fox in going on a mission alone. Typical of her generally lighthearted attitude, Coco has a joking relationship with her teammate Fox, giving him a playful slap on the rear after the fight in "Breach". Fox appears to not mind, and this is not written in any sort of romantic context. Velvet Scarlatina Velvet is Coco's teammate. When Velvet moves to use her weapon against the invading Grimm in "Breach", Coco advises her to save it for another time. Velvet appears disappointed, but she obeys her leader regardless. After Coco and Yatsuhashi lose their match in "Lessons Learned", Velvet expresses concern for Coco. Velvet expresses admiration and possibly having a crush on Coco. Yatsuhashi Daichi Yatsuhashi is Coco's teammate. They are chosen to move forward into the doubles round of the Vytal Festival tournament, where they are set to battle against Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. During the fight, they display admirable teamwork, with Yatsuhashi defending Coco as she uses her minigun to strike. Yatsuhashi shoves Coco out of the way of Mercury's first attack, but he is unable to protect his teammate from Emerald when she drags Coco away with Thief's Respite. After they are separated, the two are defeated individually with relative ease. When Coco realizes that Yatsuhashi was defeated, she appears visibly shaken at seeing him in two places at once and loses her characteristic confidence. Coco looks to Yatsuhashi for advice when she tries to find the right decision when making leadership calls. Team RWBY Coco highly respects Team RWBY and sees them as equals due to the younger team's hotshot reputation stemming from their initiation. The two teams lost touch after the Battle of Beacon. Ruby Rose Ruby and Coco met on the first semester of class, where Coco encouraged Ruby to improve. Ruby asked the more experienced Huntress for leadership advice, to which Coco recalled words Ozpin told her during her first year at Beacon. The last time Coco saw Ruby, the latter told the Huntress-in-training to not separate her team. Team SSSN Coco and Team SSSN shared a friendship. After the Battle of Beacon, the two teams reconnected in Coquina, where Sun Wukong shared information about the Battle of Haven. Neptune Vasilias Neptune attempts to flirt with Coco, but she shows no interest in him. Beacon Academy Ozpin Coco frequently looked to Ozpin as a mentor to help her become a better leader, the two shared a conversation about it early into her career as a Huntress. Ozpin's mischievousness and boyish charm remind Coco of her younger brother. Glynda Goodwitch Coco admired Glynda both for her leadership skills and impeccable fashion sense. While she never acted on it Coco was attracted to the Professor, describing her as "hot". Glynda showed full support towards Coco's team, going as far as writing a personal letter of recommendation to Headmaster Theodore in regards of getting them transferred to Shade Academy. Others Emerald Sustrai Coco fights Emerald in the Vytal Festival tournament doubles round. Initially, she compliments Emerald's outfit and seems to take a liking to her spunky attitude and confidence. However, once Emerald gains the upper hand in the fight and destroys her sunglasses, Coco revises her initial assessment, remarking, "I take it back. I don't like her." Carmine Esclados At first, Coco expressed romantic interest in Carmine (or at least a strong physical attraction), and the two got along well. However, once Carmine's true goal of human trafficking was revealed, Coco had nothing but disgust towards her, muttering to herself that she couldn't believe she'd ever found the other woman attractive. Coco and her team arrest Carmine and her partner, Bertilak. Category:Affiliation pages